Goin Back To Hagwarts
Goin' Back To Hogwarts The opening song of the musical follows Harry Potter from the cupboard under the stair to Diagon Alley and on to Hogwarts itself. It introduces us to several of the show's catch phrases and jokes, including "Totally Awesome" and Pigfarts. Throughout the course of this song and it's spoken interludes, we meet the main cast of the musical. Lyrics 'Harry:' Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel the glares of My cousin, my uncle and my aunt Can't believe how crule they are And it stings my lightning scar To know they'll never ever give me what I want I know I don't deserve these Awful rules made by the Dursleys Here on Privet Drive Can't take these stupid muggles But despite all of my struggles I'm still alive I'm sick of summer and this waiting around Man it's September, so I'm skipping this town Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now... I gotta get back to Hogwarts I gotta get back to school I gotta get myself to Hogwarts Where everybody thinks I'm cool Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts It's all that I love , and it's all that I need At Hogwarts, Hogwarts I think I'm going back I'll see my friends, gunna laugh 'till we cry Take my Firebolt, gunna take to the sky No way this year anyone's gunna die, And it's gunna be totally awesome I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my wand Defeat the ark arts, yeah bring it on! And do it all with my best friend Ron 'Cause together we're totally awesome 'Ron:' Yeah, cause together we're totally awesome! '(Dialogue)' 'Ron:' Did somebody say "Ron?" 'Harry:' Ron! What're you doing here? 'Ron: '''Hey, man, sorry it took me so long to get here, I had to get some floo powder, but get everything you need and lets get going 'Harry:' Where we going?! 'Ron:' To Diagon Alley of course! 'Harry:' COOL! 'Ron: FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER! FLOO POWDER POWER! '''Ron: It's been so long, but we're going back Don't go for work, don't go there for class 'Harry:' As long as we're together 'Ron:' Gunna kick some ass 'Harry and Ron:' And it's gunna be totally awesome This year we'll take everybody by storm Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm 'Hermione:' But let's not forget that We need to perform well in calss If we want to pass our OWLs! '(Dialogue)' 'Ron:' Aw Hermione! Why do you have to be such a buzzkill!? 'Hermione:' Because guys, schools not all ablout fun and games. We have to study hard if we want to become good wizards and witches!-uggh- 'Hermione:' I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart Check out my grade, ther're 'A's' for a start What I lack in looks well I make up in heart And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome This year I plan to study a lot 'Ron:' That would be cool if you were actually hot 'Harry:' Hey Ron, come on We're the only friends that she's got! 'Ron:' And that's cool... 'Hermione:' And that's totally awesome 'Harry, Ron and Hermione:' Yeah, it's so cool And it's totally awesome! We're sick of summer and this waiting around It's like we're sitting in the lost and found Don't take no sorcery For anyone to see how.. We gotta get back to Hogwarts We gotta get back to school We gotta get back to Hogwarts Where everything is magic-coooool 'All:' Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts It's all that I love, and it's all that I need at Hogwarts, Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione: I think we're going back... '(Dialogue)' 'Ginny': Ron! You were supposed to take me to Madam Malkin's and those sickles Mom gave you for my robe-fitting! 'Harry:' Who's this? 'Ron:' Aw, this is stupid, dumb little sister Ginny, Ginny, this is Harry, Potter 'Ginny:' You're Harry Potter. You're the Boy Who Lived! 'Harry: '''Yeah, and you're Ginny 'Ginny:' Oh, it's Ginevre. 'Harry:' I'll just stick with Ginny 'Ron: Stupid sister! Don't crowd the famous friend '''Hermione: Do you guys hear music? 'Ginny:' Yeah, What is that? 'Ron: '''Someone's coming 'Cho's Possy: Cho Chang Domo arigato, Cho Chang Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang (Dialogue) '''Ginny: Oh, who's that? 'Harry: '''That's uh, that's Cho Chang 'Ron:' Yeah, thats's the girl Harry's been totally in love with since freshman year 'Hermione:' Yeah, but he won't say anything to her 'Ron: Well, yeah, you never tell a girl you like them, it makes you look like an idiot '''Ginny: Ahem, Konichiwa Cho Chang. It is good to meet you. I am Ginny Weasley 'Lavender Brown:' Bitch, I ain't Cho Chang! 'Ron:' Thats Lavender Brown! Racist sister! 'Cho:' Oh, that's alright. I'm Cho Chang, y'all 'Harry:' She's perfect 'Ron:' Yeah, but to bad she's dating Cedric Diggory, though 'Harry:' Seriously who the hell is Cedric Diggory? 'Ron:' He's that guy, you know? He's just like huge and tall... 'Cedric:' Cho Chang I am so in love with Cho Chang From Bangkok to Ding Dang I'll sing my love aloud for Cho Chang '(Dialogue)' 'Harry:' Ugh, I hate that guy! 'Malfoy: '''Did somebody say 'Draco Malfoy'? Harry: Malfoy, what do you want 'Malfoy:' So, Potter. back for another year at Hogwarts, are you? Maybe this year you'll wise up and hang out with a higher caliber of wizard. 'Harry:' Listen, Draco. Ron and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world. I wouldn't trade them for anything. 'Malfoy:' Have it your way. Wait, don't tell me. Red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a stupid complexion? You must be a Weasley 'Ron:' Hey, Malfoy, lay of my sister, okay? She may be a pain in the ass, but she's my pain in the ass 'Malfoy: Oh isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family. Hogwarts has really gone to the dogs. But luckily next year I'll be transfered to Pigfarts! '''Malfoy: This year you bet, gunna get outta here The reign of Malfoy is drawing near I'll have the greatest wizard career It's gunna be totally awesome! Look out world for the dawn of the day When everyone will do whatever i say And Potter won't be in my way, Then I'll be the one who is totally awesome! 'Goyle' Yeah, you'll be the one that is totally awesome! 'Hermione:' (Spoken) Guys, come on! We're gunna miss the train! 'All:' Who Knows how fast this years gunna go? Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow 'Harry:' Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho 'Ron:' Oh no, that be way to awesome! 'All:' We're back to learn everything that we can It's great to come back to where we began And here we are, and alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome! Come on and teach us everything we know The summers over and we're itchin' to go 'Neville:' I think were ready for Albus Dumbledore! 'Dumbledore:' Welcome... all of you to Hogwarts I welcome all of you to school Did you know that her at Hogwarts We've got a hidden swimming pool? Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts Welcome hotties, nerds and tools Now that I've got you here are Hogwarts (Spoken) I'd like to go over just a couple of rules... '(Dialogue)' 'Dumbledore:' My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts. You can all call me 'Dumbledore.' S'pose you could also call be 'Albus' if you wanded a detention. Nope! I'm just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me 'Albus' 'All:' Back to witches and wizards and magical beasts To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts It's all that i love and all I need At Hogwarts. Hogwarts Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends 'Gryffindors:' To Gryffindors! 'Hufflepuffs:' Hufflepuff! 'Ravenclaws:' Ravenclaw! 'Slytherins:' Slytherin! 'All:' Back to the place where our story begins At Hogwarts. Hogwarts 'Dumbledore:' (Spoken) I'm sorry, whats it's name? 'All: ' Hogwarts, Hogwarts 'Dumbledore:' (Spoken) I didn't hear you kids! 'All:' Hogwarts, Hogwarts 'Harry:' (Spoken) Man, I'm glad I'm back! Credits *Written By Darren Criss Performers *Darren Criss as Harry Potter *Joey Richter as Ron Weasley *Bonnie Gruesen as Hermione Granger *Jaime Lyn Beatty as Ginny Weasley *Devin Lytle as Cho Chang *Sango Tajima as Lavender Brown *Lily Marks as Pansy Parkinson *Tyler Brunsman as Cedric Diggory *Lauren Lopez as Draco Malfoy *Julia Albain as Vincent Goyle *Jim Povolo as Gregory Goyle *Richard Campbell as Neville Longbottom *Dylan Saunders an Albus Dumbledore